Total Drama Athlete
Welcome to Total Drama Athlete. This camp will test mostly your sport skills and some other stuff. The winner gets 1 million dollars and gets to become a professional athlete for any sport they want. 2 characters for person. You can be TDI or Custom characters. If you have a question please ask it in the discussion page. Host Coach: Mark Steer - Minor League Football Player - Turnertang TDI Characters Duncan - Turnertang Lindsay- Anonymous Harold - Nalyd Renrut Ezekiel-Ezekielguy Bridgette- TDI19 Cody - Ustigz DJ - Tdifan1234 Custom Characters Archie - Turnertang Lexi- Anonymous Jacob - Nalyd Renrut Dyl - GordonNo.4the2nd Stephen- Codaa5 sorrel-sorreltail18! hollyn--sorreltail18 Matt-Ezekielguy Elian- TDI19 John - Ustigz Roger - Tdifan1234 Crazy Baseballs Duncan Ezekiel Bridgette Archie John Dyl Sorrel Lexi DJ Deadly Footballs Harold Cody Lindsay Jacob Matt Stephen Hollyn Elian Roger Day 1 Chat Mark: Welcome campers. Archie: Hi Mark I am big athlete and I am going to win. Duncan: No your not. I am! Harold: I've got better skills than all of you! Jacob: I'm gonna win. Lindsay:Â This is anÂ athleticÂ competition!! I thought it was a beauty pageant!! Lexi: Well, you thought wrong. I'm just here for the money. Jacob: *laughs at Lindsay* Harold: I've got wicked skills so I'm going to win! GOSH!!! Matt: I don't expect to win, but I'll give it my best shot. at least I'm a tad bit sane. Lexi: No, you're not. Lindsay: That was mean, Jacob. Archie: I am going to win because I got mad sport skills!!!! Mat: um.. just becuz I'm a nerd doesn't mean I'm not SANE! Lexi: Yeah it does. There was once this guy I knew and he was SO nerdy and he was all like insane and stuff. Matt: that was one person. I'm sane. but it's kind of weird that I am since I LIVE with a stick man, a ravioli pixie, and all 22 TDI characters! Duncan: Actually I met a guy who was really nerdy and he was insane. Archie: So have I. Matt: exactly who was this paticular nerd? Oh, and Doo Can u stay out of this. Lexi: Cody, he slowly went insane and exploded, but the fixed him with duck tape and superglue. Lindsay: Oh yeah...Did you know you can't eat superglue? Lexi: Yes Lindsay. I did know that. Matt: I'm not Cody though. I'm someone different and if someone writes a story from ur point of view, you gotta be sane. Sorrel: ITSÂ MEÂ SORREL Lindsay: ITS ME LINDSAY!!! Lexi: We know. Matt: hi! do u think I'm sane? Lexi: Yes. Matt: well, I was asking Sorell but thanx. Ezekiel: I think ur sane, eh? wait, what does sane mean? Sorrel: Sane means crazy and kind off i guess i don't know! Matt: no, sane means normal, INsane means crazy. Lexi: Well, you're INsane. Matt: no I'm not.Â I'm perfectly fine and I don't know what makes u think I am. Duncan: I think your INsane. Bridgette: Hey, guys. Elian: Hi. I am ready to win! Lexi: Well, everyone knows I'm getting the money. Even if I lose. Jacob: Sup, Elian? Harold: GOSH! Mark: Hey everyone glad your here. The first challenge starts tomorrow. Archie: Cool I'm ready to win. Matt: I really doubt I will, but I'll try. I'm a terrible athlete I don't even know HOW to play sports. you'll probably win, Archie. Lexi: I doubt it, I'll probably win. (Ezekielguy: bye) John: My life on the streets has made me tough! Cody: Whats up? Archie: I'm still going to win. Day 1 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is simple its just a race around the camp. The team that has the most people across the finish line wins. Mark: Ready set go!!!! Archie: (starts running) So long everyone. Duncan: (grabs Archie and throws him back) So long Archie!! Lindsay: (Starts running but falls over.) Lexi: (Runs past Duncan and Archie to the half-way mark.) I was the top runner at my school!! Bye losers!! Lindsay: (Gets up and starts and trips again.) Why does this keep happening to me?!?! (Gets up but trips again.) Duncan: Oh yeah. (throws a rock at Lexi and it hits her and Duncan passes her) So long Lexi. Archie: (trips and rolls down a hill and into a river) That was fun. Jacob: *jogs* Harold: *has a heart pelpitation* Stephen:Â *Starts to run fast*Â Hah suckers!Â I've won my team 10 straight football games! Stephen:Â *Makes it to the halfway mark* Stephen:Â *Is at the quarter mark, until he trips over his shoe*Â oww.... Jacob: *helps Harold to halfway point* Stephen:Â *Gets back up and is running again* Stephen:Â *Passes finish line* WOOHOO! Duncan: Oh no yo don't. (runs super fast and crosses finish line) Yeah! Archie: (runs very fast but crashes into a tree right before the finish line) Ow! Archie: (rolls over finish line) Lexi: (Picks up a tree and throws it at Duncan and crosses the finish line.) Ha, take that Mr. Ugly-Juviepants. Lindsay: (Trips over finish line.) Gee Lexi, I could have thought of a better insult than that. Lexi: Nu-uh. Lindsay: Yah-hu. Mark: The Crazy Baseballs have 3 members and the Deadly Football has 2 members. Come on Deadly Footballs you gotta step up your game. Matt: (runs past everyone and as fast as he can, speeds over the finish line) how was that? all of sorreltail18 people- *crosses finish line! Jacob: *crosses with Harold on his shoulder* John: (Dives over finish line and hits a trash can)Â Why is there a trash can there? Cody: (Crosses Three-Quaters and throws dodgeballs at Ezekiel, Dyl, and Bridgette and KOs them) Woohoo! Mark: The Deadly Footballs win. So that means the Crazy Baseballs have to vote someone off. Crazy Baseballs Vote Archie: I vote for Dyl. Duncan: I vote for Dyl. Lexi: Dyl. Ezekiel: Dyl Roger: Dyl, sorry dude! Mark: Since no one else is voting Dyl is out. Day 2 Chat Archie: I am so ready to win!!! Roger: We gotta win today!!!! Jacob: You're going down! Harold: Yeah! Gosh! Archie: No were going to win today!!! Lexi: We're totally going to win. Archie: not a chance Girl!!!!!!! Lexi: We're on the same team, stupid!!!! Archie: Oh, right. Day 2 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of soccer. The rules are you try to get the ball into the other teams net. First team to 3 wins. Mark: Ready, Set, Go! Archie: (passes ball to Duncan) Duncan: (takes ball down field) Cody: (Steals ball and passes to Lindsay) Lindsay: (Trips on the ball and it rolls over to Lexi.) Lexi: (Kicks the ball past the goalie into the goal.) Duncan: (takes ball down field and passes it to Archie) Archie: (shoots ball into net)Â Yay!! Duncan: (passes ball to Lexi) Lexi: (Kicks ball to the goal but it bounces off of Lindsay's head and into the other goal.) Lindsay: OOOOO!Â I scored! John: the ball and trys to make a goal butÂ Cody (Football's Goalie)Â catches it Dang. Cody:(Electricly charges ball and throws it at the goalie and goes in the net) Woohoo! Mark: Its 2 to 2 next goal wins. Archie: (passes ball to Duncan) Duncan: (passesÂ ballÂ back toÂ Archie) Archie: (passes ball to Lexi)Â Cody: (Steals ball and passes to Jacob) Archei: (intercepts pass and passes it to John) John:(Scores the winnig goal) In your face Cody! Archie: All right John!!! Cody: (Whips ball at John and puts him in a coma) Ha! Deadly Footballs Vote Cody: Harold Roger: Harold Lindsay: Harold. Elian: Harold, weak Mark: Bye Harold. Day 3 Chat Mark: Are you ready for another sports filled day campers? Archie: Oh yeah!!! Lexi: NO. Lindsay: Wait, what? Mark: Another day Lindsay. Duncan: What a dummy. Lindsay: Another day?! Uggh..are we almost done here? I need a pedicure. Mark: Ummmmmmmmmm.. Okay Lindsay. Lindsay: Oh, you need a pedicure too. I suggest French Tips. Sorrel: yah ok! Mark: You can go get your pedicures if you come back before the challenge starts. Lindsay: Okay! (Grabs Sorrel and Mark and they go get pedicures.) See, Mark, isn't that better? Mark: Not really. Lindsay: Of course it is, silly-willy! Mark: Not really!!!! Sorrel: uh! I HATE pedicures!!!! Im a skater girl here! Lindsay: FINE, I'll just go get more BFFs to get pedicures with. (Goes to camp and brings back Duncan and Archie.) THERE!! NOW YOU GET PEDICURES!! (Conf.) Cody: Maybe we should've voted out Lindsay yesterday, shes gone insane and started giving everyone pedicures! Lindsay: (Reaches in the confessional, grabs Cody and takes him to get a pedicure.) PEDICURES!! NOW!!!!! Cody:I don't want to get a pedicure! (Trys to struggle free) Somebody help! Lexi: (Sighs.) Fine. (Smacks Lindsay in the face.) Cody: Thanks alot Lexi, it would have been horrible if you didn't do that. Day 3 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of baseball the Deadly Footballs are fielding and trying to stop the Crazy Baseballs from scoring 3 runs. You know the rules 3 outs and the game is done. Mark: First up pitching is......... Lindsays and then Cody finishes the game everyone else is fielding. Batting first is Archie, then John, and then Lexi. Archie: (steps up to the plate) I am so ready! Lindsay: (Throws ball, but it hits Archie in the face.) Ooopsie...sorry, Archie. Mark: Archie goes to first base. Now John is up. Cody: (In fetal postion in a corner) Lindsay is evil, LINDSAY IS EVIL! Mark: Cody you better start pitching your against John. Cody: Fine, (Strikes out John since hes in a coma) that was fun! Mark: okay Lexi is up with Archie on first. Cody: First 2 are strikes the next 3 are balls OK full count bases not so loaded, pressures all on me. (Throughs ball Decide what happenes) Lexi: (Smacks the ball and it hits Cody.) Sorry, LOSER!! Cody: Lesi q sock! (Faints) Mark: Okay, the next one up is Duncan and Lindsay is pitching again if Duncan hits home run his team wins if he gets out there still one more chance. Duncan: Bring it on Lindsay!!!! Lindsay: (Pitches the ball insanely fast over the plate.) That wasn't like me at all... Duncan: (Swings and hits the ball and it lands right behind Lindsay) Gotta get to first! Lindsay: (Picks up the ball and throws it to first base.) Duncan: (Dodges the ball and it boomerangs back at Lindsay) I'm on first!! Mark: Roger your up. John: (Wakes up from Coma) whats happened since I've been asleep? Mark: Nothing much. Mark: Watch out! (dodges baseball and it hits John) John:(Ball hits John's head) Not again! (John goes into a coma) Duncan: Ha ha ha!!! Cody:(Wakes up) He's on your team! Duncan: (Hits Cody hard in the head) So?!? Cody:What was that for? (hits Duncan in the head with a baseball bat) Duncan: For doing that! (Picks up Cody and throws him into a river) So long dork! Cody: (Pushes Duncan off the base and someone tags him) You're out! Mark: That's cheating because of that your team just lost. Cody: he started it! Mark: I really don't care! Deadly Footballs Vote Lindsay: Cody, he cheated and made us lose. Cody: Lindsay, shes EVIL! and psychotic! Matt- Cody hollyn- cody you cheater! Mark: So long Cody. Day 4 Chat Mark: you guys ready to play sports!?! Duncan: you know it! Archie: You bet!!! Sorrel: *sings randomenly* on top of my spaghetti all covered with sauce and blah blah blah blah blah Hollyn- so what are we gonna do! Roger: 5 DOLLAR FOOT LONG!!! Phil: I'll give you a hint Hollyn were going to play sports. Matt: hmm. what kind of sports? Mark: A sport. Matt: (sighs) Mark: Were almost ready to start. Matt: (CONF) whenever the answer to the simple question, "What should we do today?" is "Sports" I know it's going to be a terrible day. Day 4 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a two on two game of volleyball. Mark: Lindsay and Matt for the footballs and Archie and Lexi for the baseballs. Baseballs serve. BEGIN!!! First one to 5 wins. Archie: (Serves it to Matt) Mat: (CONF) I've never played Volley ball before. obiously implying I don't know how to play. I'm sure if I just use good ol heart it might work out. Matt: (does whatever ur supposed to do in volleyball and does it well) Mark: Matt you just have to hit the ball over the net. Archie: (Sets ball for Lexi to spike it) Get it Lexi. Lexi: (Smacks it back and it lands on Lindsay's foot.) Lindsay: OWWWWW!!!!!! Mark: Its one to nothing, baseballs serve. Lexi's serve. Matt: (sings really well (this is not cheating) and is able to make lexi mess up) Mark: It's one to one and its Matt's serve. Matt: (uses his singing voice to serve the ball very well with hardly touching it) Archie: (Hits it back to Lindsay) Matt: (sings the ball over and over and back and fourth and finally, wins the game) Mark: Nows that cheating but the score is 4 to 4 next point wins. Archie: (Serves the ball to Matt) Matt: (serves back) Archie: (Sets the ball to Lexi) Spike it!! Matt: (prevents lexi from spiking. wins game) Archie: Oh no you don't! (stops ball from hitting ground and wacks the ball to Lindsay) Matt: (swereves ball away from Lindsay. makes the final point) Mark: Deadly Footballs win. You know what that means Crazy Baseballs. Crazy Baseballs Vote Duncan: Dj, he's no help. Archie; DJ. Lexi: DJ. John: (Wakes up from coma) DJ Phil: So long DJ. Day 5 Chat Mark: Welcome for another day of sports. Archie: I am so ready. Duncan: Whatever. SOrrel: I don't know IM glad I wasn't voted off Hollyn:me neither though I never talked Mark: You never do talk. Archie: I am still ready for the challenge. Hollyn: now i am mark Mark: No your not. Hollyn: i don't get it Sorrel: *bounces* hello! Archie: Hi. Sorrel: MmMmMmMmMm Archie: Okay... Sorrel: its me and my wierdness! Archie: I can see that. Lindsay: Good morning, everyone!! Sorrel: i haven't removed that icky nailploish but anyway Mark: Neither have I. Lindsay: Yah, sorry about that, I went to see a therpist, now I'm all better. Duncan: Yeah right. Sorrel: so do you remeber our names Lindsay: Sharon and Dylan!!! Duncan: Thats closer than usual. Lindsay: Yah-hu! Sorrel: its *says it slowly* ITS SORREL!!!! (sorreltail18- anonymous did you watch american idol?) Day 5 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of hockey. Rules: You skate on ice and try to score on the other teams net and you are allowed to bump people against the wall. Sorrel: NOOOO!!!!!!! HOllyn: YESSSSS!!!! Lexi: No bumping? Darn! Archie: (Passes puck to Duncan) Duncan: (Passes puck to Sorrel) Go Sorrel!! Lexi: Oh, wait, we are! (Punches Archie.) Archie: Were on the same team Lexi!! Lexi: Don't care! (Punches Archie again.) Sorrel: haha *chucks the puck in the goal* Lexi: Nice! (high fives sorrel.) Archie: (Grabs puck but trips and it goes to Lindsay) Oops. Lindsay: (Slips on the puck but it squirts out from under her and into the goal.) What, oh I scored!!!! Lexi: How's that for dumb luck? And I mean really, really dumb luck! Duncan: (Takes puck and hits Lindsay down but the puck slips and it goes to Holloyn) Archie: (Takes puck from Hollyn and passes to Sorrel) Sorrel: funarfic Hollyn: not for *slips and ggets a bloody nose* Duncan: (Grabs puck and shoots it at the goalie) Sorrel: time out! isn't anyone going to help hollyn Hollyn: my leg hurts *screams in pain* (An ambulance come on the ice and drags Holloyn off and takes her to the hospital) Duncan: (Whacks the goalie and the puck goes in) Mark: There's only 5 minutes to go! Sorrel: skates to the puck and scores a goal again* Duncan:Shoots and hit the golie in the face and scores. Mark: Time and the Crazy Baseballs win with 4 goals to one so the deadly footballs have to vote someone off. Deadly Footballs Vote Mark: Deadly Footballs you have to vote someone off. Jacob: Lindsay. Elian: Roger Roger: Lindsay Matt: Lindsay. Mark: So long Lindsay. Day 6 Chat Mark: You guys ready for some sports? Duncan: Oh yeah!! Archie: I am always ready for sports.